


Party time

by DamonAlbarn



Series: October Challenge [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Michael Clifford is the school's badass. He gets in trouble all the time and doesn't care about anything. Ashton Irwin is the school's nerd. He never gets in trouble and most of the time you can find him in the library.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Michael gets Ashton into trouble and they fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party time

"Hey, nerd," Ashton hears a whisper and seeing he's the only nerd at the school, the person is probably calling for him. He looks up and sees Michael Clifford, hanging dangerously over to the side towards Ashton.  _The Michael Clifford._  "Yeah?" Ashton answers hesitatingly. Michael has never spoken to him before but he can't deny he hasn't dreamed of this. Ashton has a crush on Michael for as long as he can remember and he's pretty sure his best friend, Luke, is convinced he's in love with the punk. "I was wondering if..." "Mister Irwin and Mister Clifford. What's more important than my class?" The teacher interrupts Michael, who scowls softly. "Nothing, sir," Ashton mutters. "I was just asking him something. Nothing bad about that, huh," Michael retorts and the teacher rises his eyebrow. "Detention, both of you." 

"Like, can you even believe this? It's the first time he talks to me and he gets me into detention  _immediately._ I can't believe this," Ashton whines to Luke when it's lunch time. Luke can't help but laugh at his friend. "Ashton, you're so in love. Anyways, just go to detention. It won't be that bad. Also, you'll be in the same room as Michael is. Maybe even next to him. Now, doesn't that sound good?" He asks and Ashton punches Luke softly in his chest. "I hate you, Hemmings," he says, laughing. When they make their way into the cafeteria, Michael pushes past them. "Watch out where you walk, Hemmings," he growls and Luke rises his eyebrow. "What have I done wrong to him? He hates me so much," Luke whines. "I don't know," Ashton mutters, eyes fixed on Michael's butt. "Stop staring, you idiot," Luke says when he notices where Ashton's gaze is going. Both boys watch the colorful haired guy make his way over to his friend, Calum. "Now, that's a pretty guy," Luke mutters and Ashton giggles. "And you're saying I'm in love? Look at yourself."

The day flies by and before Ashton knows, he's making his way towards the classroom to sit out his detention. He can't deny his shoes are feeling like they're being filled with cement. He has never had detention before and he's really scared for what will come. When he enters the classroom, he's met by his teacher. "Come in, Ashton. Take a seat and start making homework," he says and Ashton nods, his mouth feels like sandpaper. Slowly, Ashton sinks down behind a desk and he grabs his books. It doesn't take long for him to be pulled out of his concentration again, because Michael enters the room, with a lot of noise. "Michael, please be silent, sit down and make your homework." Michael glares towards the teacher and he falls down on the chair next to Ashton's.   
Ashton looks back at his homework but he soon notices it's a lost end. He better makes his homework at home or at the library because Michael keeps asking for his attention. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee, you're not moving a muscle," the teacher says and he leaves the classroom. "So, you're really making your homework?" Michael says as soon as the teacher has left. "Yeah, well, I have to make it so I better make it now, right?" Ashton says and Michael nods slowly. "About that little incident in class, which got us into detention, I wanted to ask if you're up to go to a party with me, tomorrow," Michael says and Ashton rises his eyebrows. "A party? Me? Eh... I'm not sure..." Ashton says and Michael grins. "I knew you'd say that. But, yes. A party, you, with me. I'll pick you up at eight, is that okay?" Slowly, Ashton nods. "Yeah, eh, sure. But I've never been to a party before so I'll probably make a fool out of myself..." He mutters, causing Michael's grin to grow even bigger. "It will be okay," he assures the boy next to him and Ashton nods, not being so sure himself.

The next day also flies by. Luke couldn't believe it when Ashton told him about what happened during detention and honestly, Ashton himself also can't believe. Michael Clifford asked him to join him to a party. It's known that Michael always attends the best parties and everyone wants to go with him. Although, he always either goes alone or with his best friend Calum Hood.   
That night, Michael picks up Ashton, as promised. "I have no idea what I have to wear to a party so I just wear what I wear on a normal day," Ashton starts to ramble, making Michael laugh. "It's okay, you look good," he says and Ashton blushes a deep, crimson red. "Thank you?" He squeals, making Michael's grin even bigger. When they arrive, the party is already going on on it's fullest. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you," Michael promises Ashton when he kills the engine of his car. He probably notices Ashton is nearly shitting himself. "I would appreciate it," Ashton mutters and both guys get out of the car.

The party is hot and sweaty. There's a lot of people, dancing, being drunk or just chilling on a couch. "Do you like it so far?" Michael asks Ashton, who nods. "Yeah, I do." "Great, wanna dance?" That question definitely surprises Ashton but he nods nonetheless and Michael leads Ashton to the dance floor. After a while, Michael turns Ashton around and he presses his chest to Ashton's back. Softly, he breaths down the neck of the slightly smaller boy and starts to give small kisses. Ashton moves his head so Michael has better access and he moans softly when he feels Michael grind his crotch against his butt. "Fuck, Ashton, you're so hot," Michael mutters into Ashton's ear. Ashton doesn't lose any time. He quickly turns around in Michael's arms and he presses his lips firmly against Michael's. Michael lets out a startled sound but he quikcly recovers himself and starts kissing back. Not long after that, the boys break apart. "Come," he whispers and Ashton nods, grabbing Michael's hand.   
They run up the stairs, hurried to find an empty room. As soon as they find one, they lock the door and crash their lips against each other's again. Clothes fly through the room and the guys fall down on the bed. Michael doesn't waste any time and he rolls his hips down on Ashton's. They're both naked by now and Michael can see the lust in Ashton's eyes. "You look so pretty," he mutters, swiping Ashton's bottom lip with his thumb. "Damn, Michael. You can't imagine how long I've dreamed of this," Ashton says, sucking on Michael's finger. Michael dives back in and starts to kiss Ashton again. "Fuck, Michael. Please, fuck me," Ashton moans and Michael slides his hand towards Ashton's entrance. "No, fuck me. Now. I can't wait," Ashton can feel he's already on the edge of coming and he knows that if Michael is going to finger him, he will come on the spot. "But..." Michael starts off. Ashton interrupts him by spitting in his hand and he starts to jerk off Michael. "Please," he mutters and Michael nods. "Yeah, yeah, okay."   
Slowly, Michael enters the sweating boy under him with a loud groan. When he bottoms out, he stays still. "Tell me when it's good," he mutters and Ashton nods. "Yeah, yeah, you can go. Michael starts to move and Ashton starts to make the most wonderful sounds Michael has ever heard. "Fuck, Ashton. You're tight," Michael mutters between moans.   
It doesn't take long for both boys to come. With a scream, Ashton spills himself all over his stomach and Michael also comes on the spot. Panting, he collapses on top of Ashton and rolls over to the side, not letting go of Ashton. "Damn, nerd, I think I'm in love with you," he mutters and Ashton giggles. "Believe me, I've fallen in love with you ages ago," he says with a slight blush and Michael smiles. "I know. The way you just kept staring at me, how could you not be in love with me?" Michael grins and Ashton also laughs. "You know what? Tomorrow we're going on a real date. I'm taking you out," Michael says and Ashton stares at him. "Are you serious?" Michael nods. "Yeah, I definitely am. I want this to be more than a one-nightstand," he says with a small smile and Ashton presses his lips on Michael's. "I like that idea."


End file.
